


On Thin Ice

by Haywire



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: Katy does really not enjoy skating, and yet.





	

Katy scowled, keeping one hand on the boards, never straying far away. She shuffled one foot forward, then the other, gliding a short distance each time.

Reilly and Jonesy skidded to a stop beside her, careful not to spray any snow.

“Dude I think we found something we’re better at than Katy,” Reilly said, louder than intended. She glared at him.

“Sniper’s right here, bro, quiet.”

“Attention, please reverse skating for the last five minutes,” boomed a voice over a crackling PA system.

They took her on either side, taking one more lap together. She grinned when they weren’t looking.


End file.
